Teasing taunts
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Gackt x Hyde ( L'arc en ciel ). Smut. Lemon. Yaoi. As long as one wants it, the other will eventually give in and give it. GakuHai


**Author: Fate4Destiny **

**Warnings: Male x Male (yaoi). Sex (lemon). Smut.**

**Characters: Hyde (Haido) (L'arc~en~ciel lead vocalist)**

**Gackt (Gacchan) (GACKT)**

**Timeline: unknown.**

**Pairing: Gackt x Hyde **

**Disclaimer: I will state the obvious. I do not own Japanese Visual Kei artists. If I did, why would I write fanfiction about them? I'd make them play it out live ;)**

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction for non-anime people. I just really started getting hooked on visual key a week or two ago, so Gackt and Hyde are the only ones I truly know. I've listened to Hyde for a few years now, but don't actually know much about the people themselves. *laughs* **

**please enjoy (and review~!)**

~XxX~

"Gacchan, stay here with me. I don't want to go."

"Haido, you promised him you'd see his concert-"

"But I want Gacchan now~"

The melodic voice turned deeper with lust, deft hands prying the black clothes off his younger lover. Gackt effectively managed to shrug Hyde off, making the older singer pout, his beautiful face turning to angelic beauty. It was much too adorable for Gackt to either begin to feel bad or ignore.

"When we get home."

It was as if that was all that was needed. He held Gackt's hands, laying his head on his lover's shoulder. He wanted the other badly, and if being so close to breathe in the scent of incense Gackt wore and his forehead against the pale skin was the only thing offered, he'd take it. But not exactly without complaint.

"Just some quick fun?"

"No."

"You're no fun. You used to be funner..."

Hyde felt an arm wrap around his hips, pulling the swaying section of his body closer. His taunts attracted too much attention, Gackt found that the flaw towards their love. Hyde pouting, fingers tracing over his lower lip and into his mouth as habit was much too sexual meaning, both men and women glancing him over. When Hyde noticed, he hide his face better into the dark black jacket Gackt wore.

He knew Gackt would always draw attention, and thus being protective of the other was a necessity. And even though Hyde was the older one, Gackt found too much pleasure in the fact the elder was smaller and fit oh-so lovingly in his arms. Therefor Gackt would be making sure nobody could see his lover without his lover agreeing to it.

Gackt could feel Hyde's cheek heat up, wether from desire or shyness, he didn't know. All he knew was the soft hair running over his neck was distracting more than ever, especially when he knew Hyde wanted it so badly.

"Gacchan, I want it now-"

"Haido-"

"Right now."

The diva-lined voice made Gackt let go of Hyde. He then placed his fingers on the elder's chin, tilting it upwards. Gackt carefully looked over the parted lips and hazy eyes. There was no way Hyde would last a concert in this state. Hyde would only draw attention to himself like such, or start demanding, when he really, truly wanted it.

Gackt's fingertips from his right hand slipped over Hyde's cheek, having the rare chance to touch Hyde's face free of make-up. The concert was last minute, really. Hyde hardly left without spending a long time on his external appearance. It was part of the job.

Regardless, Hyde was still beautiful. And it fell from his lips in a hushed and melodic manner, almost as if in awe. Hyde gave a small smile, a hint of a smirk inside of it.

Gackt's right hand dipped behind Hyde's head and into his hair. Stroking a strand between his fingers, Gackt looked into the petite man's eyes. He wore no coloured contacts, causing Hyde to find all the emotions he could ever search for.

Gackt clutched at Hyde's hair for the brief moment it took to cover the lips with his. Hyde's tongue was caught in the way, but he eagerly swirled it in Gackt's mouth. Gackt's other hand fell on Hyde's lower back, making sure the elder was steady before pushing deeper into the kiss.

Gackt felt Hyde take control when it came to the kiss. Hyde's deft hands slip onto his shoulders, going underneath the various clothes he had on. The elder's lips were warm when they slipped lower to start suckling on Gackt's lower lip. Hyde then opened his eyes just enough to look lustfully up at Gackt through his dark eyelashes.

Hyde smiled sweetly into Gackt's mouth, knowing his younger lover was now in his control. Hyde, just as much as a tease to his lover as he is to his fans, pulled away rather abruptly. He licked his lower lip, as if tasting the remains's of Gackt's flavour. Gackt meanwhile briefly traced a finger over his now bruised lower lip. Even though Hyde hadn't played that long with it, he could suck quite hard. A thought which put a shiver down Gackt's spine.

Hyde once more clung to Gackt, murmuring into his ear, breath cascading down the younger's man neck.

"Now will you give it to me? Right now?"

"Y- yes..."

"Then let's go to the concert."

Gackt's eyes showed surprise as he looked at Hyde, now trying to pull him along. Hyde merely smiled to himself, striking a rather innocent and cute face.

"But Gacchan, you said I had to wait and sit through the concert."

Gackt knew what Hyde was getting at and he sighed.

"Haido, I will never deny you again. Now please-"

"But Gacchan, the concert. It'll start soon."

Gackt felt like wrapping both his hands and lips around that dainty neck. So perfectly smooth, as if needing to be covered with love bites, something Hyde wore proudly. He knew what Hyde was doing. Reversing the roles which happened a mere kiss ago. But Gackt's body began to burn up when Hyde walked away, hips swaying in an intoxicating way. That man had surely lived the last few years in front of cameras and on stage. His tongue now flicking, Gackt quickly thought out his choices. When Hyde was about to vanish through the door, the elder paused. Gackt didn't realize it, but Hyde was waiting for him.

Mere moments later a strong grip wrapped around his wrist and pulled his away. Hyde fought against his joyful smile. Now Gackt was willing and if not more excited then he was.

Gackt led Hyde to the male's bathroom, making the elder doubt the location they decided to take. Gackt's scooped the elder up and placed him on the counter. Gackt stared at him for a few moments. The look Hyde received, as if he was precious doll on display, made him want to beg. But he had to be more 'mature' then Gackt.

So instead he separated his legs to show his eagerness for the vocalist who's job relied on his hot mouth and throat. Gackt put his hand right between Hyde's legs, feeling the flesh harden beneath the simple touch.

"Haido, how badly do you want it?"

Hyde glowered briefly, then responded with an incoherent mewl.

"If you don't do me now, I'll never let you have another lover again."

Gackt swallowed thickly, making Hyde slowly rest his body against the mirror behind him. When would Gackt start? Perhaps he had to lead this on.

Hyde's hands slipped to the top of his pants, undoing the metal and leather belt. He pushed the rest down to his knees with one forceful tug, his skin a slight pink from the tightness of the pants.

His hands were going to do more but they were suddenly grabbed firm hands, pinning them above the petite man's head. Hyde opened half closed eyes fully to find Gackt climbing up on the counter with him. Hyde flicked his tongue again, making Gackt kiss him. They tongues played, Hyde giving a small moan for more into it. Hyde's hands began to undo Gackt's pants, nowhere near satisfied. He felt Gackt leave his mouth, saliva from their messy kiss making Hyde's lips shine.

Gackt began to trail his kisses lower, lightly nibbling on the elder's flesh. He was then forcefully pushed away, or as forceful as the smaller man could manage.

"I NEED Gacchan."

Hyde spread his legs apart once more, hooking one behind a nearby sink and the other off the counter. He leaned back on his arms, counting each excruciating second until he got what he wanted.

Gackt tenderly grabbed the firm flesh, dipping his head down to lick the tip. From the corner of his eyes he watched Hyde's hands try to grip something. Upon having nothing but the smooth countertop, the perfectly cut nails dug into Gackt's scalp. Gackt shifted from the feeling, taking a bit more of Hyde in.

"Gacchan, please. I need you, now. Please."

So many thoughts swirled through Gackt's mind, but he firstly started to follow Hyde's pleas. He took Hyde's member in his mouth suddenly, causing Hyde to yank his hair from the heat. Gackt pressed his tongue flat on the underside, massaging it. Hyde's legs tensed, toes curling inside the boots he wore. One of Gackt's hands climbed up Hyde's chest, pushing past the layers Hyde wore. Hyde simply curled up a bit more around Gackt, massaging the younger man's head. When Gackt's hand found Hyde's nipples, he pinched them, hard. Hyde's body shifted, going deeper into Gackt's mouth.

"Gacchan,"

Gackt, hearing his lover's nickname for him fall from those lips like the most sinful story, decided to finally make his name be screamed. He began sucking, on the tip at first, but taking more in at a slow pace, making Hyde shift uncontrollably underneath him. He swallowed the precum, not wanting to make a mess. When Hyde gave a sound that bordered on a plea and sob, Gackt looked up at the chocolate eyes. He then pulled away, making Hyde give up almost. Hyde laid down on the cold countertop, glancing sideways to find see his own hazy look in the mirror. Had Gackt simply not wanted him that evening? That must be it...

Hyde pouted, softly, as to not give himself wrinkles. But it was still a pout. He tried to ignore the feelings which grew stormy in his veins and pulsating member.

Somewhere between his sorrow-filled thoughts, Hyde felt something slip into his hole. He froze up, then bucked upwards, making the finger go deeper.

"Haido, you're so horney."

Hyde didn't answer, he didn't have to. Gackt was finally on the same page as him. Gackt inserted another finger into the tight, hot hole. He ignored all else Hyde was doing, the lustful begging, wringing of various limbs, all of it. He was now just working on granting both of them pleasure.

Once he found the hole was suitable, he took his own member and softly pressed the tip to it.

"Ga-"

It was caught in Hyde's throat, and remained there. He felt the friction inside his body as Gackt moved higher. He glanced at Gackt through the mirror who gave a devious smirk. Gackt pulled out, Hyde suddenly bringing his hand to his mouth. He bit down on it to avoid any sounds being heard by people outside. Gackt went deep inside him again, to the hilt, and Hyde wrapped his legs around the younger male instinctively. His mouth now found Gackt's shoulder to bite into, after he quickly removed the clothing from it. He knew Gackt wouldn't allow him to leave marks where people could see it.

As Gackt's movements became more forceful, quicker, filling Hyde up. Hyde's mind hazed over completely, lost in each thrust. He joined Gackt in making each harder, never wanting the moment to cease.

His delicate body didn't last as long as he'd want it to. He came over Gackt's stomach, smearing the milky white over the younger man's shirt which still clung to his body. Sweat beaded over Gackt's face as he thrust some more. Hyde accepted each one without complaint, wanting to see if he could come a second time. To his dismay, he didn't. Gackt finished a few more thrusts after. Gackt fell on top of Hyde, their sweat mixing. Gackt's heavy pants led Hyde to kiss the younger man's forehead in a sincere action.

Gackt led his own lips down Hyde's collarbone, sucking on the pale flesh. He could feel Hyde wrap around him some more, unsatisfied at how they were still mostly dressed.

Hyde was deciding if he could go another round or not when the loud strums of guitar filled the air. Gackt then looked at Hyde, eyes in question.

"Do you want to go to the concert?"

Hyde slowly sat up, pulling on his pants. Gackt followed the act, hiding his stained shirt beneath his leather jacket. Hyde then stood up, testing his legs. When he was satisfied with everything he quickly kissed Gackt's lips.

"Want to dance?"

Gackt was slightly confused by the request, but followed the now running Hyde. As they entered the stadium full of screaming fans, Hyde staid near the back, clinging to Gackt's arms. Gackt took Hyde's hand and then smiled at his petite lover.

"I think a dance would be lovely."

"Good. Because you promised me more when we got home."

Hyde's words drowned under the loud punk music, and Gackt simply kissed the rest away. Hyde's words and taunts were becoming troublesome. He'd rather just let actions do the talking.


End file.
